blackout_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Database
Skill list. my name jeff Skills highlighted yellow contain custom mechanics. Swordsman :Sword Mastery :Two-Handed Sword Mastery :Increase Recuperative Power :Bash :Provoke :Magnum Break :Endure :Moving HP Recovery :Fatal Blow :Auto Berserk Knight :Spear Mastery :Pierce :Brandish Spear :Spear Stab :Spear Boomerang :Two-Handed Quicken :Auto-Counter :Bowling Bash :Riding :Cavalry Mastery :One-Handed Quicken :Charge Attack Lord Knight :Aura Blade :Parrying :Concentration :Tension Relax :Berserk :Spiral Pierce :Head Crush :Joint Beat Crusader :Divine Protection :Demon Bane :Heal :Cure :Spear Mastery :Riding :Cavalry Mastery :Faith :Auto Guard :Shield Charge :Shield Boomerang :Reflect Shield :Holy Cross :Grand Cross :Devotion :Providence :Defender :Spear Quicken :Shrink Paladin :Pressure :Sacrifice :Gospel :Shield Chain Magician :Increase Spiritual Power :Sight :Napalm Beat :Safety Wall :Soul Strike :Cold Bolt :Frost Diver :Stone Curse :Fire Ball :Fire Wall :Fire Bolt :Lightning Bolt :Thunder Storm :Energy Coat Wizard :Fire Pillar :Sightrasher :Meteor Storm :Jupitel Thunder :Lord of Vermillion :Water Ball :Ice Wall :Frost Nova :Storm Gust :Earth Spike :Heaven's Drive :Quagmire :Monster Property :Sight Blaster High Wizard :Soul Drain :Magic Crasher :Amplify Magic Power :Napalm Vulcan :Ganbantein :Gravitation Field Sage :Earth Spike :Heaven's Drive :Monster Property :Advanced Book :Cast Cancel :Magic Rod :Spell Breaker :Free Cast :Auto Spell :Flame Launcher :Frost Weapon :Lightning Loader :Seismic Weapon :Dragonology :Volcano :Deluge :Violent Gale :Land Protector :Dispell :Abracadabra :Create Elemental Converter :Elemental Change (Water) :Elemental Change (Earth) :Elemental Change (Fire) :Elemental Change (Wind) Professor :Health Conversion :Soul Change :Soul Burn :Mind Breaker :Mesmerize :Wall of Fog :Spider Web :Double Casting Archer :Owl's Eye :Vulture's Eye :Attention Concentrate :Double Strafing :Arrow Shower :Making Arrow :Charge Arrow Hunter :Skid Trap :Land Mine :Ankle Snare :Shockwave Trap :Sandman :Flasher :Freezing Trap :Blast Mine :Claymore Trap :Remove Trap :Beast Bane :Falconry Mastery :Steel Crow :Blitz Beat :Detecting :Spring Trap :Beast Strafing :Phantasmic Arrow Sniper :True Sight :Falcon Assault :Sharp Shooting :Wind Walk Bard :Adaption to Circumstances :Encore :Lullaby :Mr. Kim A Rich Man :Eternal Chaos :A Drum on the Battlefield :The Ring of Nibelungen :Loki's Veil :Into the Abyss :Invulnerable Siegfried :Musical Lesson :Musical Strike :Dissonance :Frost Joker :A Whistle :Assassin Cross of Sunset :A Poem of Bragi :The Apple of Idun :Pang Voice :Tarot Card of Fate Dancer :Adaption to Circumstances :Encore :Lullaby :Mr. Kim A Rich Man :Eternal Chaos :A Drum on the Battlefield :The Ring of Nibelungen :Loki's Veil :Into the Abyss :Invulnerable Siegfried :Dancing Lesson :Throw Arrow :Ugly Dance :Scream :Humming :Please Don't Forget Me :Fortune's Kiss :Service For You :Wink of Charm :Tarot Card of Fate Clown :Arrow Vulcan :Moonlit Water Mill :Marionette Control :Longing for Freedom :Wand of Hermode Gypsy :Arrow Vulcan :Moonlit Water Mill :Marionette Control :Longing for Freedom :Wand of Hermode Acolyte :Divine Protection :Demon Bane :Ruwach :Pneuma :Teleportation :Warp Portal :Heal :Increase Agility :Decrease Agility :Aqua Benedicta :Signum Crucis :Angelus :Blessing :Cure :Holy Light Priest :Increase Spiritual Power :Safety Wall :Resurrection :Impositio Manus :Suffragium :Aspersio :Benedicto Sanctissimi Sacramenti :Sanctuary :Slow Poison :Recovery :Kyrie Eleison :Magnificat :Gloria :Lex Divina :Turn Undead :Lex Aeterna :Magnus Exorcismus :Redemptio High Priest :Assumptio :Basilica :Meditatio :Mana Recharge Monk :Iron Hand :Spirits Recovery :Call Spirits :Absorb Spirits :Triple Attack :Body Relocation :Dodge :Investigate :Finger Offensive :Steel Body :Blade Stop :Critical Explosion :Asura Strike :Chain Combo :Combo Finish :Ki Translation :Ki Explosion Champion :Palm Push Strike :Tiger Knuckle Fist :Chain Crush Combo :Dangerous Soul Collect Merchant :Enlarge Weight Limit :Discount :Overcharge :Pushcart :Identify :Vending :Mammonite :Cart Revolution :Change Cart :Loud Exclamation Blacksmith :Iron Tempering :Steel Tempering :Enchanted Stone Craft :Research Oridecon :Smith Dagger :Smith Sword :Smith Two-Handed Sword :Smith Axe :Smith Mace :Smith Brass Knuckle :Smith Spear :Hilt Binding :Finding Ore :Weaponry Research :Repair Weapon :Skin Tempering :Hammer Fall :Adrenaline Rush :Weapon Perfection :Over Thrust :Maximize Power :Full Adrenaline Rush :Unfair Trick :Greed Whitesmith :Melt Down :Cart Boost :Weapon Refine :Cart Termination :Maximum Over Thrust Alchemist :Axe Mastery :Learning Potion :Pharmacy :Demonstration :Acid Terror :Potion Pitcher :Bio Cannibalize :Sphere Mine :Chemical Protection Weapon :Chemical Protection Shield :Chemical Protection Armor :Chemical Protection Helm :Bioethics :Call Homunulus :Rest :Resurrect Homunculus :Berserk Pitcher :Twilight Alchemy I :Twilight Alchemy II :Twilight Alchemy III Creator :Slim Potion Pitcher :Full Chemical Protection :Acid Demonstration :Plant Cultivation Thief :Double Attack :Increase Dodge :Steal :Hiding :Envenom :Detoxify :Sprinkle Sand :Back Sliding :Pick Stone :Throw Stone Assassin :Right-Hand Mastery :Left-Hand Mastery :Katar Mastery :Cloaking :Sonic Blow :Grimtooth :Enchant Poison :Poison React :Venom Dust :Venom Splasher :Sonic Acceleration :Throw Venom Knife Assassin Cross :Advanced Katar Research :Enchant Deadly Poison :Soul Breaker :Meteor Assault :Create Deadly Poison Rogue :Sword Mastery :Vulture's Eye :Double Strafing :Remove Trap :Snatcher :Steal Coin :Back Stab :Tunnel Drive :Raid :Strip Weapon :Strip Shield :Strip Armor :Strip Helm :Intimidate :Graffiti :Flag Graffiti :Cleaner :Gangster's Paradise :Compulsion Discount :Plagiarism :Close Confine Stalker :Chase Walk :Reject Sword :Preserve :Full Strip Novice :Basic Skill :First Aid :Trick Dead Super Novice :Sword Mastery :Two-Handed Sword Mastery :Increase Recuperative Power :Bash :Provoke :Magnum Break :Endure :Increase Spiritual Power :Sight :Napalm Beat :Safety Wall :Soul Strike :Cold Bolt :Frost Diver :Stone Curse :Fire Ball :Fire Wall :Fire Bolt :Lightning Bolt :Thunder Storm :Divine Protection :Demon Bane :Ruwach :Pneuma :Teleportation :Warp Portal :Heal :Increase Agility :Decrease Agility :Aqua Benedicta :Signum Crucis :Angelus :Enlarge Weight Limit :Discount :Overcharge :Pushcart :Identify :Vending :Mammonite :Cart Revolution :Change Cart :Loud Exclamation :Owl's Eye :Vulture's Eye :Attention Concentrate :Double Attack :Increase Dodge :Steal :Hiding :Envenom :Detoxify Taekwon :Running :Prepare Whirlwind Kick :Whirlwind Kick :Prepare Axe Kick :Axe Kick :Prepare Round Kick :Round Kick :Prepare Counter Kick :Counter Kick :Break Fall :Flying Side Kick :Peaceful Rest :Enjoyable Rest :Fighting Chant :Warm Wind :High Jump :TaeKwon Mission Star Gladiator :Feeling of the Sun, Moon and Stars :Warmth of the Sun :Warmth of the Moon :Warmth of the Stars :Comfort of the Sun :Comfort of the Moon :Comfort of the Stars :Hatred of the Sun, Moon and Stars :Anger of the Sun :Anger of the Moon :Anger of the Stars :Blessing of the Sun :Blessing of the Moon :Blessing of the Stars :Demon of the Sun, Moon and Stars :Friend of the Sun, Moon and Stars :Knowledge of the Sun, Moon and Stars :Union of the Sun, Moon and Stars Soul Linker :Alchemist Spirit :Monk Spirit :Star Gladiator Spirit :Sage Spirit :Crusader Spirit :Super Novice Spirit :Knight Spirit :Wizard Spirit :Priest Spirit :Bard and Dancer Spirits :Rogue Spirit :Assassin Spirit :Blacksmith Spirit :Hunter Spirit :Soul Linker Spirit :Kaizel :Kaahi :Kaupe :Kaite :Kaina :Estin :Estun :Esma :Eswoo :Eske :Eska :Rebirth Spirit Extended Classes Ninja :Throwing Mastery :Throw Shuriken :Throw Kunai :Throw Huuma Shuriken :Throw Zeny :Reverse Tatami :Mist Slash :Shadow Jump :Shadow Slash :Cast-off Ciceda Shell :Illusionary Shadow :Ninpou Training :Crimson Fire Blossom :Crimson Fire Formation :Dragon Fire Formation :Lightning Spear of Ice :Water Escape Technique :Falling Ice Pillar :Wind Blade :Lightning Crash :North Wind :Soul :Final Strike Gunslinger :Flip the Coin :Fling :Triple Action :Bull's Eye :Madness Canceller :Adjustment :Increasing Accuracy :Magical Bullet :Cracker :Single Action :Snake's Eye :Chain Action :Tracking :Disarm :Piercing Shot :Rapid Shower :Desperado :Gatling Fever :Dust :Full Buster :Spread Attack :Ground Drift